


BioShockInfinite:FullLutece Consequences 2:WhatHasTobeDone

by Doombly



Series: Full Lutece Consequences [2]
Category: BioShock Infinite, Half Life: Full Life Consequences
Genre: Gen, Happy 8th Anniversary to FullLife Consequences 2, Humor, Parody, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doombly/pseuds/Doombly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalind Lutece has to kill evil next boss and live up to fulllutece consequences</p><p>A celebratory parody for the eighth anniversary of the sequel to squirrelking's epic, "Halflife:FullLife Consequences 2:WhatHasTobeDone".</p>
            </blockquote>





	BioShockInfinite:FullLutece Consequences 2:WhatHasTobeDone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Halflife:FullLife Consequences 2:WhatHasTobeDone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/50750) by squirrelking. 



# BioShock Infinite: Full-Lutece Consequences 2: What Has Tobe Done

Rosalind Lutece walked fast like speed of light back to her motorcycl and left behind the bad place behind her. Rosalind Lutece had to ride her motorcycle really fast back to the Lutece labs but Rosalind Luteces gas ran out. Rosalind Lutece jumped fast off the motorcycle and landed on dead peoples hands.

"Robert Lutece is now these hands… i must kill the next boss and live up to full-Lutece consequences!" Rosalind Lutece said out loud.

Rosalind Lutece picked up a laser gun and aimed at a tree to see if she could. Rosalind Lutece shot and tree fell down in front of her. Rosalind Lutece seen eggs fall out of the tree and she put them back home safe.

"These birds dont have to see Robert Lutece yet. its not time." Rosalind Lutece said to him.

Rosalind Lutece had to walked faster and was back at her lab work and on a computer. She looked on the internet and found the next boss.

"I know his weakness now" Rosalind Lutece said. And after that she got emails from someone. Rosalind Lutece opened up emails and read them.

"Dear Rosalind Lutece, how are you? I miss you at home come home safe and soon with Robert Lutece for thanksgiving dinner. Love mom." Rosalind Lutece looked at it and got sad and yelled "I WILL KILL THE BOSS AND ROBERT LUTECE WILL BE HAPPY SOUL!" then she turned on off the computer and wet on the platform again down to her other more faster motorcycle that had gas in it this time.

Rosalind Lutece put the laser gun on her motorcycle and her machine gun and her rocket gun that she found on the side of the motorcycle. She went through traffic and went fast like litning to back to Rapture and back to the bad place where Robert Lutece was. Rosalind Lutece went off road and did backflips and landed on back wheels but kept going too.

Rosalind Lutece went really fast again like before and was soon back at Rapture but saw more siren goasts. Rosalind Lutece said to them "Siren goasts i have killed your friends at the old house and i dont want to shoot your heads. move near the countrysides and you will be friends of Rosalind Lutece." The siren goasts said that "no we will kil you" and walked fast to Rosalind Luteces motorcycle. Rosalind Lutece waited until they were in front of her motorcycle and backflipped off her bars and shot heads below and landed and walked fast to where the next boss was.

"you will be one of us!" yelled the dead siren goasts. Rosalind Lutece laughed and shot a rocket at them.

Rosalind Lutece saw the next boss far down the road and walked slow this time. She walked really slow like a turtle and sat down on a rock and watched the next boss near the dead last boss and the place that Robert Lutece was. The next boss was laughing at Rosalind Lutece so Rosalind Lutece said "YOU WILL NOT LAUGH AT ME!" and shot a rocket at him since that was his weakness.

The next boss died and Rosalind Lutece was happy. She walked over to the dead bosses and put them under the ground and planted pants on them so instead of messy dirt and dark there was pretty things there now to be happy.

Rosalind Lutece walked to where Robert Lutece was lying dead and crushed from the next bosss feet and looked down. A tear droped out of Rosalind Luteces eye and landed on Robert Lutece.

"You are dead bro and i killed the evil boss." Rosalind Lutece told Robert Lutece.

The Rosalind Lutece saw something bad. A tear was on Robert Lutece! Robert Lutece standed up and said "Rosalind Lutece… you got here slow and now i am siren goast. you will pay…"

to be continued…?


End file.
